marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Obelisk
The Diviner, dubbed by HYDRA as The Obelisk is an extraterrestrial artifact that was found in World War II by HYDRA before being confiscated by the Strategic Scientific Reserve where It was dubbed as the first 0-8-4. In 2014, it was stolen by Raina who gave it to Calvin Zabo who then proceeded to gave it to HYDRA in exchange for their help in killing Phil Coulson. History Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. "Beginning of the End" John Garrett began to write the symbols seen on the Obelisk because of his injection from the GH.325 from the G.H. Coulson later began writing the same symbols on the wall in the Playground's storage room. "Shadows" In 1945, on a secret HYDRA base in Austria, Daniel Whitehall observed the power of the Obelisk and saw that the Obelisk kills anyone who touches it. When the Strategic Scientific Reserve got to the base, they sealed the Obelisk in a metal container saying that it should never see the light of day. In the present day, a team of Skye, May, and Triplett observed a former S.H.I.E.L.D. agent selling intelligence on a Level 10 asset to a team of mercenaries working for Coulson. As they were making their deal, they were attacked by a mysterious third party who quickly killed the former agent and stole the intel on the Obelisk. Coulson reviewed what they could retrieve, and discovered that the Level 10 asset the former agent was selling information on was the item the SSR retrieved in 1945, the Obelisk, and the very first 0-8-4. Skye, Trip, May, and Hartley's mercenaries then infiltrated the army base to retrieve the Obelisk by posing as a military convoy. Hartley attempted to use the Obelisk against him and grabbed it, but the device doesid something to her that crippled her and wouldn't let her let go of it. The Obelisk showed the same symbols that Coulson and Garrett had been drawing. As Idaho drove Hartley and Hunter away from the base, Hunter was left with no option other than cutting off Hartley's hand. After doing so, Carl Creel appeared in the middle of the road and turned his body into asphalt. The car crashed into him and flipped over. Hartley and Idaho were killed instantly. As Hunter watched helplessly, Creel absorbed the rubber in the car's tires into his hand and made off with the Obelisk. Back at HYDRA's base, Creel's contact informed his commanding officer, Dr. Whitehall, the same agent that the SSR recovered the Obelisk from in 1945, of Creel's success in retrieving the item. "Heavy is the Head" While attempting to make contact with his HYDRA contact, Creel discovers that he had absorbed some of the Obelisk's properties, causing him to accidentally petrify a waitress at the meeting point. Creel made his way back to his trailer, where his contact informed him of the new location where he would hand over the device. However, his contact's refusal to help him control the Obelisk's infection only frustrated Creel. As Creel ended his call with HYDRA, Raina appeared out of the shadows and offered to trade a rare mineral for the Obelisk. Creel refused, but took the substance anyway, calling it the price of doing business. Later, Raina mentions the symbols written by Garrett and Coulson while on the phone with Coulson, asking him if he'd like to know what those symbols mean. Creel meets with his contact at another dropoff, but as a result of Lance Hunter attempting to assassinate him, causing a public panic, Raina steals the case containing the Obelisk and brings it to Skye's father. He makes her pick it up, which she reluctantly does, but her touch does not invoke any violent reaction from the 0-8-4. "Face My Enemy" Raina was attempting to go to Miami when she captured by Daniel Whitehall, who gave her forty-eight hours to bring him the Obelisk or he would personally torture her. "A Hen in the Wolf House" Skye's father refuses to hand over the Obelisk to Daniel Whitehall, stating that Raina needs to leave. Raina plans to have Coulson give her Skye so The Doctor will give up the Obelisk. Once her plans unravel, she reveals the location of Skye's father to Coulson and S.H.I.E.L.D. Although he had since left that location, S.H.I.E.L.D. finds the bodies of two victims of his, leading Skye to call him a "monster." Since they now share a common enemy in Coulson, Skye's father takes the Obelisk to Whitehall and HYDRA, and promises to teach them how to unlock the item's true potential., stating that he'll show Whitehall how to 'survive' it. "The Things We Bury" In 1945, Austria, Daniel Whitehall, known as Werner Reinhardt, was doing experiments with villagers on the Obelisk testing what makes it tick. They proceed to force the villagers to touch the object, with the first test subject being petrified instantly. The second test subject, Jiaying was able to hold the Obelisk. As he is asking her what makes her so special, Reinhardt was interrupted by one his subordinates telling him that Red Skull is dead and that the enemy approaches. Reinhardt tells his men to lock the woman up so that they can continue their research on the object. Skye's Father is escorted by two of guards to see Daniel Whitehall. He claims that he could have saved them weeks of work on the Diviner if they didn't have him locked up. He tells Whitehall that he is thinking small about trying to weaponize the device, that the Diviner, in it's native tongue, is actually a key, telling Whitehall that it can kill only to protect itself form those it doesn't divine as "Worthy" of unlocking it's true power. Whitehall then proceeds to tell him about a story of "Blue Angels" who came to Earth looking to conquer and save mankind. He tells Whitehall that he got a messed up translation and that they actually came to "end mankind", using the Diviner as a way to spare a chosen few. He says that the Obelisk decides who lives, who dies, and who inherits the earth. Skye's Father then explains that someone who is worthy of touching the Diviner would be able to enter "the Temple inside". Whitehall asks Skye's Father how he intends to find the city, with him explaining that he'll have to look "really really hard". Whitehall then proceeds to say that he won't give him men and money to find the city. Skye's Father says that he's not interested in power and that he'll leave it to Whitehall. Appearances *Marvel Cinematic Universe (1 TV series) **''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' ***"Shadows" (First appearance) ***"Heavy is the Head" ***"Face My Enemy" (Mentioned only) ***"A Hen in the Wolf House" ***"The Writing on the Wall" (Mentioned only) ***"The Things We Bury" ***"...Ye Who Enter Here" (Mentioned only) ***"Aftershocks" (Mentioned only) Behind the scenes To be added Trivia *The Obelisk was found by the Strategic Scientific Reserve and received the label number 084. This label number was the source of the S.H.I.E.L.D. designation code for an object of unknown origin, 0-8-4. *The symbols on the Obelisk are the same ones written by Garrett and Coulson and have a connection to the alien race known as the Kree. Gallery ''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' "Shadows" Daniel Whitehall 0 8 4.png|Daniel Whitehall observing the Obelisk. 0 8 4 effects.png|The effects of the Obelisk. 0_8_4_effects_2.png|The symbols active on the Obelisk. 0_8_4_markings.png|Obelisk effects and symbols when touched. Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. culture Category:Weapons